


A day in the Citi

by haku23



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve to Citi Field where Steve is outraged by the price of a hot dog. Reposted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the Citi

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from http://tonysteve.tumblr.com/! They have some great prompts to fill :D. This is just a short fic because I've been furiously working on my big bang fic for Cap-Ironman on LJ!

“Wake up, we're going to Disney World!” Tony yanks the book off of Steve's face with way too much vigour for a man his age.

 

“I wasn't sleeping. And Disney World, Stark, really?”

 

That gets him a displeased look, “it's a figure of speech, _Rogers_ -see I can call you by your last name too aren't we cool-and you were so I heard you snoring no one lays on a couch with a book on their face for recreation unless the serum granted you the ability to read by osmosis.”

 

“It did.”

 

“You know,” and there's a smile now, “if I didn't know better I'd think that you were being sarcastic. Making a joke, even.”

 

“But you do know better,” Steve says and he can't help but smile too despite how he _had_ been sleeping quite peacefully until Tony had screeched into his ear about children's movies. He very nearly succeeds in pulling Tony off of his feet because if they're both already awake while the other Avengers are busy outside of the tower well then why _not_ fool around but Stark proves himself to be part anvil. 

 

“I have tickets to the Mets. We're already running late so-”

 

“Who's fault is that?” he pushes himself into a sitting position and feigns a disappointed look he usually saves for when someone eats the last sesame seed bagel.

 

“Uh, I believe it was yours, Sleeping Beauty, for looking so peaceful. Are you Superman? Get power from laying in direct sunlight, seriously, anyway. Mets. Let's go,” Tony is pulling him to his feet then and shoving him in the general direction of the elevator. He's serious about this for some reason which Steve can't decide is unlike or exactly like him.

 

Regardless they make it downstairs where Happy is waiting with one of Tony's less conspicuous cars. It's still hot rod red and Happy is grinning like...well, someone who is very happy behind the wheel but it's at least not the Lamborghini that Tony insists on driving to totally mundane places like the corner store because 'it makes him feel like Batman in the Dark Knight have you seen that? No? Get back to the tower right now'. They pile in the back and Tony roots around in the seats while they drive for a couple of minutes before producing his baseball cap.

 

“Left this in here the last time.”

 

“I remember there was a reason for that. Someone saying that I didn't need the hat to go incognito?” he takes the cap with the Mets logo on the front. He'd never really forgiven them for moving The Dodgers but The Mets had some good guys from what he'd seen on the TV, he could make do with what he had.

 

“Okay, you are way too sarcastic today, did you not eat? Are you hangry? Is that what this is because I'm not sure I like it? What happened to my sweet boy?”

 

“Well he didn't join the ballet.”

 

“We are feeding you when we get there, seriously. Someone is going to run into us and get all surprised that Captain America has turned into...”

 

“You?”

 

“I was going to say-...okay, yeah, me.”

 

“I don't know, Boss, I think he's a bit cooler than you,” Happy chimes in from the front. He doesn't make a habit of breaking into conversations but Steve dislikes the idea that he's some kind of servant who should be seen and not heard. Of course anytime he's said as much Happy had just laughed.

 

“Traitor! I pay your bills! Happy you're fired.”

 

“Happy, you're hired.”

 

“You can't just hire my fired driver on the spot there has to be legal...paperwork or...I don't know.”

 

Steve slings an arm over Tony's shoulder, “maybe I should hire Pepper, too. To take care of all that legal paperwork.”

 

“No no you are not having Pepper Pepper is my only salvation no.”

 

“Aw, Boss, I thought _I_ was your salvation.”

 

“Shut up, Happy, you don't get that privilege once you sign over to Cap's side,” Tony mutters and yields under Steve's attempts at pulling him into his side. It'd taken him awhile to get comfortable with PDA while Happy or Pepper were around but neither of them mind, and Steve would rather not pretend they're anything less than they are. At least with Tony's friends. The media is a different story entirely.

 

It doesn't take long to get to the stadium with the way that Happy drives but they still have to walk the last bit to the field. Steve is hit by the too familiar feeling of things being different as he approaches because it's huge and before now he could only imagine being in a place so big to watch a baseball game of all things. He yanks his hat further down on his head.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Fine. I just was thinking that it would've been a lot easier for me and Bucky to sneak into something this big.”

 

“Steve, I'm surprised, all that goodness thrown away in the face of baseball,” Tony's hand comes to rest on the small of his back as usual. It would be seen as overly friendly to outsiders, maybe, but they don't know who they are. Yet, anyway.

 

“I'm not a saint, Tony.”

 

They hand over their tickets which are most certainly not in the nosebleeds and Tony smirks at him, “you went and paid anyway, didn't you.”

 

“When I woke up I made a donation.”

 

“You rebel.”

 

“Don't think I don't know about the manatees, Stark,” he returns the smirk no matter how odd it feels.

 

“What? Pepper is the manatees, what manatees? I needed some PR, and rescuing manatees was a way to make the public not hate me. Did you know that a manatee's va-”

 

“Shut it. I mean it,” Steve says in his Captain America voice which he steadfastly does not use for evil no matter what anyone(Tony) says to the contrary.

 

Before they reach their seats they head to the vendors because he isn't hangry but his stomach is growling by now. He'd gotten into that book about children killing each other in spite of himself and he had forgotten to eat lunch-the fact that a good portion of the book focused on eating didn't help. It's about the time that they get to the front of the line that he notices the prices.

 

“Five dollars for a hot dog?”

 

“That's not too bad. I mean, it's expensive for a tube of meat but not when you factor in the costs of upkeep of the stadium and-”

 

“Forget it, Tony, I'll eat when we get home.”

 

Tony is laughing at him and throws down a wad of cash that Steve has seen in his own hands but never spent in one sitting. He almost snatches it off the counter however there's something to be said about couple's intuition. Tony's hand grabs his wrist before he can reach the money and he orders about 10 hotdogs.

 

“Eat up, Captain Frugal, unless you want to miss the game because you're too busy angsting about how expensive hot dogs are in a major league baseball stadium.”

 

He eats his hot dog in silence as they make their way to their seats. He'd expected Tony to do something over the top like get tickets that placed them in the VIP box however they sit reasonably close to the field, not too far, not too close.

 

“ _Five dollars_. For a hot dog,” Steve grumbles when he's on the fourth one. People hadn't spared him their confused looks when he'd walked down the stairs holding eight hot dogs but Tony had just shrugged it off. He's good at that sort of thing. 

 

“Down boy, it's only five dollars.”

 

“For a _hot dog_ , Tony, a hot dog. Don't tell me you have to pay to use the restroom too or do you just have to pay to wash your hands?” 

 

“Good idea, but no. And seriously Steve, it's five dollars. I really am not going to go bankrupt over five dollars.”

 

“You paid over fifty dollars for all of these and add on top of that the cost of the tickets and the soda and you've paid...what, over three hundred dollars just to watch a game?” it offends him on a deeply personal level that it'd cost five dollars for one hot dog. There's something inside him that just reacts unfavourably to that sort of thing. “Jeez, how the hell do kids afford to come see games these days anyway?”

 

“Wow, you're uh...really worked up about this. Swearing even, Steve I am surprised at you.”

 

“Take them back.”

 

“And now we're at this point-”

 

“Tony. I'm sure you can still get a refund.”

 

“Where you're not going to listen to me so I can say anything I want-”

 

“Would you stop for two seconds and just think about it?”

 

“Like how I like to buy you things because that's just how I am and you should probably stop throwing a temper tantrum every time I spend more than two dollars on something that makes you _happy_ because that's really, all that matters to me...You were supposed to interrupt before I said that.” 

 

Steve finishes his hot dogs, and if he holds Tony's hand in the middle of a crowded stadium and the tabloids have a field day tomorrow then oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
